Shino Sugar Straight Jacket
by Shin-Hana
Summary: There is a certain reason why non of the Aburames eat sugar. Mostly Shino. Naruto and Kiba try to get Shino to swim but it doesn't work so they tried to trick by saying sugar helps you swim. And shove sugar in his mouth. Strange events happen later after


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ah, but if only...:evil grin:...if only.

Shin-Hana: I was high writing this. My inspiration for this was...I was going high all day. I'm a psychopath. So you don't expect much from me sometimes. Only that I'll kill you at any moment. Like now. Or maybe now. Or maybe next week! Wrote this along time ago. Just too lazy to type up.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Come on Shino! Aren't you hot wearing that high-collar jacket of yours in the summer? Take it off and come swim with us," Naruto begged helplessly.

Shino tried to find three words to describe his opinion on Naruto's question. But only found two that would let Naruto down nicely.

"...hell no..."

"Aww. C'mon! You got some kind of swim phobia?" mocked Kiba.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Shino answered.

"No! And judging from that question, you _can_ swim," shouted Naruto.

"...Kiba. Don't"

.:push:.

Kiba had gone behind Shino and pushed him into the lake. His jacket acted as a floatation device. So he was floating like a bobble head in the middle of the small lake. Naruto and Kiba laughed so hard. Shino looked like a kid that just started swimming and went past arms reach and will drown any minute.

"This isn't _funny_."

Naruto dived under the water and pulled Shino's jacket off. The boy _sunk_. He came up again and looked very pissed. _Very_.

"Ya' know, the way to learn how to swim is..._sugar_!" Kiba said as he circled the two in the water.

"Sugar? Where?" ordered the desperate Naruto.

"..."

Kiba went back up shore and got some sugar. He ate a bunch, Naruto ate a bunch, and both of them shoved a vast amount of sugar into Shino's mouth and made him eat it. Shino knows that sugar doesn't help you swim. It only gets you high. He doesn't like sugar or sweets like other kids do. So he avoids them at _all_ cost! Even when he was younger. So this was new for him.

"Gee hee hee! Sugar-ium! Gwee!" Shino said...highly.

"Fwee! Mwee hee hee! I'm gosh buggie! Wee hee hee!" Kiba said foolishly.

(A/N: Akamaru isn't here. Let's just say he's at the "_vet_".:shifty eyes:.)

"Moooo! I'm a Moo-Cow! Mooo!" Naruto...moo-ed.

For the next 20 hours, the three boys went crazy amok the lake area. The ids that wanted to go swimming couldn't, because they were scared shitless of the three high shinobis.

One week later

_'Where is it! There should be some in the house! There has to be!'_ Shino thought as he furiously rummaged through the kitchen cupboards...and now the house. He got really angry now. He just left things as is, and went to buy sugar. He got to the super market and cleaned the store of all the sugar supply they had. He dragged the bags of sugar home and hid them in his room. For now. He couldn't wait, he had too. He just had too. He did it. He ate all the sugar. Every single grain! That was a lot of sugar he consumed in **_ten_**_**seconds**_! He ate a lot of sugar that he made a world record of the most consumed sugar amounts in **_ten seconds_**! He was now a maniac on sugar! Worse than Gaara! Bouncing up and down on his bed for one hour! During that long high hour, Naruto and Kiba knocked on his window.

(A/N: Shino's parents don't let Naruto and Kiba in the house because they turned the whole house upside down last time. Laterally!)

"Watcha' doin' Shino," grinned Naruto.

"Bouncing on my bed and getting even higher! Higher than the sky!"

"Can we join you on your highness journey?" asked the Inuzuka boy with a retarted smile that showed so much mischief that it look gay.

"Okaaaaay!" Shino said with a sing-song voice.

The three began going nuts! But Naruto and Kiba didn't need sugar to get high. They were always high (A/N: I think they take crack. O.o) Shino needed sugar. After a while of jumping and laughing like idiots. Something - or someone - was missing. Shino. He managed to jump out the open window. The first sign was a small trail of sugar on the windowsill.

"Oh shit!" was all Kiba could say for this situation.

"Tsunade-baasan is gonna kick our asses!" was all Naruto could blurt out right now, over and over.

Outside, on the streets of Konohagakure.

.:pop:.

.:squeak:.

"Isn't that Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan? What's he doing with that black marker!" a civilian asked the other civilian beside him.

"Dunno," the other replied.

What Shino has drawn was a picture of a Kikai bug eating sugar. This scared the people somehow. Maybe it was because he drew that picture on everything he could get the marker on. Like all pens, markers, gel pens etc. The ink soon runs out. So Shino got board with it. He then got a crazy idea. It was kind of hot, so he'll go to the lake/pond thingy. This, again, scared the village people. He took **_all_** his clothing off and began running/streaking through Konohagakure. Sadly for the folks, the lake was across the village. In the forest.

"Ahh! Shino! Put some cloths on!" screeched Sakura and Ino.

"Wee hee hee," was his reply.

"Ahh! Um...Shino-kun w-why are y-you n-n-naked," Hinata blushed.

"Holy cows! Shino! I never knew you were that _kind_ of person! Somehow this is going to be troublesome," laughed Shikamaru.

Shino began streaking through the whole village like a lunatic! He started screaming out, "I love you world! If you were a boy, I'd marry you! And since I don't know your gender. I'll consider you a "_haku_" (A/N: Can any body tell Haku's gender? Looks like a girl, dresses like one, and sounds like one. But says _it's_ a boy. O.o) and I'll marry you!"

Shino finally made it to the lake for his swim. Almost all of Konohagakure that were outside were now traumatized (I love that word) by Shino's sudden..."_wackiness"_. While Shino did whatever he was doing at the lake/pond thingy. Tsunade called up the too responsible for Shino's inappropriate behavior.

"What the hell did you give him! Steroids! Some new form of drugs!" howled the drunk Tsunade.

"S-Sugar ma'am." whimpered Kiba like a little puppy.

"Um...a-a lot of s-sugar," corrected Naruto.

"This is one of the reasons why Aburames don't eat sugar or drink anything sugar based or has sugar in it!"

"...uh...woops," was all the boys could come up with.

"...uh...woops! I'm putting both of you in charge of a mission now! Make sure Shino isn't high no more! About twenty people were almost rapped 'cause of him. And three died! The rest are still in a state of utter shock," bellowed the still drunken Tsunade.

"Yes sir! We mean ma'am!" marched the two boys.

"Eee! Hee hee! Woo woo! Sugar baby! Sugar!" yelled Shino...highly.

Shino then ate another bountiful bach of sugar and went high. Higher if possible. Naruto and Kiba had now disgusted their 'capture Shino plan'; to capture Shino.

"You know what to do right?" questioned Kiba.

"Yup," replied Naruto.

Kiba went to set up the trap. Naruto was bait. He was dressed as a bag of sugar. Shino has now seen the _bait_ and went all nuts going after it. His running didn't even look like running no more. It looked more of a drowning rat.

"Now! Kiba!"

Kiba dropped the net down. But the problem was that he caught Naruto instead. Such bad timing he had.

"Plan B! Plan B!" shouted Naruto.

Kiba pulled out a cell phone and called the men in _"white jackets"_. Otherwise known as the people who take you to a mental house if you're mental.

"So what's his behavior now," questioned the man on the phone.

"Well, he's trying to eat the bait!"

"What's...the _bait_?"

"It's my friend dressed as sugar."

"I see! We'll be there A.S.A.P.!"

"Arigatou!"

.:click:.

Kiba hung up. He heard a noise, and turned around. The men in _"white jackets"_ had arrived. And they had a strap jacket with them.

"Come on Shino. If you put this _'white jacket' _on, we'll take you to the birth place and the place where all sugar come from._ Sugar land_." one of the men said "_seductively"_.

"Sos 'kay. Sugar away!"

The men got him in it, but had a...few problems. They had to make a hole in one of the sleeves for the Kikai bugs to "_escape_".

A month later

"So, when will it wear off," puzzled Kiba nervously.

"Yeah, when," repeated the kitsune boy anxiously.

"Judging from his behavior now. Maybe another month or two. But right now, we're trying to get the Kikai out, and keep Shino under 24-7 surveillance." replied Tsunade.

Inside mental room

"Sugar!"

"Gahh!" screamed the Kikai bugs.

"Sugar! Sugar! Suu-gaaar!"

"Ahhhhhh!" panicked his Kikai bugs...again.

Out the mental room

"Will the Kikai hold up?" hoped Naruto.

".:takes deep breath:. Lets hope so." sighed Kiba.

"I just want to know. How are they able to scream, and have that much chakra to away? Over and over again." puzzled Tsunade.

"S-U-G-A-R!S-U-G-A-R!"

.:BAM:.

"Sugar!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Shino had found the window and plastered his face to it while choking a Kikai and screaming "_sugar_". This scared the three like hell!

But did Kiba and Naruto learn their lesson?

...no...they didn't...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: I feel proud because I finally finished typing this fic. It was short but took me one week. Thank you Sakura for continuously kicking me and telling me to finish this.

Sakura: No problem. Have to seen Sasuke?

Shin-Hana: Not really. I think he's stocking Naruto again.

.:Sakura runs to cry alone in a corner:.

Shin-Hana: Heh Heh .:smirks an evil smirk:. Heh Heh


End file.
